


im a real kitty

by davzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davzee/pseuds/davzee





	im a real kitty

"Hey Gamzee whats up?" Asked Nepeta. Gamzee responded with the laugh that let everyone know he was stoned out of his mind. "Gamzee" she yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't go to school high." "Oops." He responded shrugging his shoulders. "Fucking hell I'm taking you home." "Wait what?" Gamzee couldn't even understand what was happening.  
As they aproched Gamzee's house he began to come down & he started acting normal again so Nepeta guessed she could have a normal conversation with him. "What the fuck Gam, that was way too risky. Never again. Promise me." "Ok i won't go to school after more than one pie." "Ok that's good enough for me." They were at Gamzee's house now. As they walked in she took in the view of Gamzee's room he was the only person she knew that slept on a bed. Then Gamzee takes out a pie from out of no where & begins eating it. "What the fuck!" Nepeta yells. "Want some?" Gamzee replies. "Im not going back to school i doubt you are either. So you want some?"  
Nepeta did always wonder why Gam liked it so much. So she took a scoop with her fingers & licked them. It actually tasted really good so she kept eating. Then boom the high hit her like a brick wall. She felt dizzy she looked at her hands they had turned into paws. She jumped & landed on all fours. "Im a real kitty meow." She said then she snuggled up in Gamzee's lap. Gamzee went along with it & began petting her. "Prrrr." She said. Then she felt Gamzee's hand move down to her butt & squeeze it gently. "Prrrr." She moaned. Then Gamzee lifted her up & kissed her. Nepeta kissed him back. Then she felt his hands slowly moving down her back. She sat up straddling Gamzee's waist. Then he grabbed the base of her shirt & pulled it off her Nepeta lifted up her arms to make it easier for him. Then she did the same with his shirt. They began kissing again. Gamzee's gands were already to her butt again squeezing less gently each time. Then Gamzee stood up not breaking the long held kiss. Nepeta wrapped her legs around his waist. Before she knew it she was on the bed Gamzee over her. He had already begun undoing her pants. He kissed her again while he took off her pants. She just grabbed the sides of Gamzee's pants & pulled them down. They were baggy enough that she didn't need to undo them. Then she felt his hand rubbing against her underwear she moaned loudly. Gamzee with his other hand undid her bra. Which Nepeta threw on the ground. She was going to explode if something didn't get into her right now. So she tore off gamzee's boxers & whispered "Fuck me Gamzee." He didn't need to be told again. He pulled down her underwear & rubbed a little more teasing her. Then he put his dick in her slowly until he heard a loud moan come from Nepeta that put him over the edge he rammed his full length inside her. Hearing another moan this one of both pleasure & pain. "Slowly please." She asked. It took all of his will power not to keep going as hard as he could. But he slowly began pumping soon he thought he was able to go fast as he wanted. So he slowly built up speed Nepeta moaned with every stroke. Then she began moving her hips in circles. Gamzee started going harder & harder. Nepeta's sharp nails dug into his back. He didn't mind the paib he kind of liked it. Then he felt something building up inside of him. "Nepeta im going to cum." She grabbed him by the waist & pulled him close. Still moaning Gamzee heard them getting louder. He couldn't hold it in anymore he came inside of her giving her a few slower pumps. Feeling this Nepeta moaned loudly one last time & she came. The warm juices were enough to get a little more out of Gamzee. Then he pulled out of her & they layed on the bed. Silently cuddling.


End file.
